<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hinata the First by mimocha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651199">Hinata the First</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimocha/pseuds/mimocha'>mimocha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Crack, First years as second years, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kageyama Tobio Being an Idiot, M/M, Mentioned Shimizu Kiyoko, Mentioned Third Years, Pre-Timeskip, Relationship Reveal, Sofia the First meme, Sofia the First theme song, crackfic, during Timeskip, hinata did it for the meat, hinata/meat, idk??? how to tag???? lol, if u squint lol - Freeform, minor yamayachi - Freeform, not the vine, tags are out of order, the meat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimocha/pseuds/mimocha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We ended up ordering a lot more meat than we intended, so we're going to give extra meat to whoever sings this song." Takeda grinned at them as he pressed a button, which prompted the karaoke to start playing the pre-entered song. </p><p>Hinata didn't even look twice at the song title as he stood up from the table, grabbed the mic, and began singing.</p><p>//</p><p>day 5 prompt: fairytale</p><p>(prompt taken <em>very lightly</em>)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Everyone, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, implied/referenced Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, implied/referenced Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Thirty Days of Pride!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hinata the First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AFTER PROCRASTINATING FOR ALMOST A WEEK NOW, I FINALLY GET TO POST THIS AAAAAAA</p><p>This fic was originally written for day 5 with the prompt "fairytale" but honestly it just turned into a crack fic lmao</p><p>inspired by this tiktok by @binkuwu!! go check out her content :))</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://vt.tiktok.com/Ap8Bx6/">https://vt.tiktok.com/Ap8Bx6/</a></p><p>- demo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The members of the Karasuno Boys' Volleyball Club all sighed in contentment as they ate their dinner after a long, harsh day of training. The single braincell squad (aka Nishinoya, Tanaka, Kageyama, and Hinata), in particular, were hungrily wolfing down their bowls, all of which were stacked full of meat and rice.</p><p> </p><p>"How are they even doing that?" Yaotome, one of the new members and a first year, asked no one in particular as he watched the four go through a ridiculous cycle of finishing their bowls and refilling them every 2 minutes. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't ask questions you don't wanna know the answer to, Yaotome." The now-captain Ennoshita replied from beside him. </p><p> </p><p>The first year nodded and began eating again when suddenly Coach Ukai called for everyone's attention. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright guys, listen up!" He said in a loud voice, silencing all conversations. "We have a bit of a challenge for you." The team collectively gulped as they saw the glint of mischief flash in their coach's eyes. </p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Takeda slid the door open as he rolled something into the room, with a white blanket concealing whatever it was. </p><p> </p><p>In a dramatic move, both coaches removed the sheet to reveal a karaoke machine. </p><p> </p><p>The members all <em>'ooh'-ed</em> and <em>'ahh'-ed</em> at the polished screen, which was currently playing a random MMD clip as it displayed the numbers for random songs. </p><p> </p><p>"We ended up ordering a lot more meat than we intended, so we're going to give extra meat to whoever sings this song." Takeda grinned at them as he pressed the start button, which prompted the karaoke to begin playing the pre-entered song. </p><p> </p><p>The intro began playing, and Hinata didn't spare a second glance at the song title as he stood up from the table, grabbed the mic, and began singing.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't even need to look at the lyrics. He knew the song by heart at this point from the amount of times he's heard his sister play it on loop. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"I was a girl in the village doing alright, then I became a princess overnight!" </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the team gaped at him. Smiles of amusement spread on their faces as Hinata sung with the enthusiasm of a five-year-old, despite being at the ripe age of 17. Some of them (read: Tanaka and the first years) pulled out their phones and began recording the performance, which they were <em>definitely</em> going to send to the previous members. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"Now I gotta figure out how to do it right, so much to learn and see!" </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>What was even more shocking, however, was Kageyama began singing along. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"Up in the castle with my new family, in a school that's just for royalty."</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned to the setter, who was completely oblivious to the fact that he had been singing along just moments ago. </p><p> </p><p>When Kageyama noticed the stares, he gave all of them a glare. "What?" </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima couldn't hold back his laughter anymore and began mocking the other boy, saying "I can't believe <em>the</em> King of the Court watches kids' shows!" </p><p> </p><p>At that, Kageyama spluttered. "H-HUH? WH- I DO NOT!" </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I'M FINDING OUT WHAT BEING ROYAL'S ALL ABOUT! MAKING MY WAY IT'S AN ADVENTURE EVERYDAY! SOFIAAA~" </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>In the background, Noya, <em>the proud senpai he was,</em> could be heard cheering Hinata on as he belted out the lyrics, both of them blissfully unaware of Kageyama's situation.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, wait, how do you know the song then?" Ennoshita butted in to stop Tsukki and Kags' argument, and because he really wanted to know how in the world his seemingly cold-hearted kouhai knew <em>"Sofia the First"</em> of all things. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama clicked his tongue. "Hinata's little sister watches the show every afternoon!" he said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"It's gonna be my time! Sofiaaaa~" </em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, you're with Hinata every afternoon?" the team asked simultaneously. (Though they didn't use those exact words, that was basically the gist of what they said.) </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"to show </em> <em>them all that I'm Sofia</em> <em> the First!" </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, at his hou-" Kageyama stopped mid-sentence, right at the end of the theme song. </p><p> </p><p>He's filled with instant regret as the team began glancing between him and Hinata, the latter equally as confused as the rest of the team (despite being one of the subjects of confusion). </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? What's wrong?" he asked. </p><p> </p><p>A flustered Kageyama yelled out of reflex "<em>Boke</em>! Shutup!" </p><p> </p><p>"E-eh ? I didn't say anything, <em>Bakeyama</em>!" </p><p> </p><p>Ennoshita quickly broke off the two before they could wreak havoc, and said "Hey, no fighting here! Hinata, we just wanted to know why, apparently, Kageyama is at your house everyday."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata quickly went from oblivious to flustered in a matter of seconds, blood rushing to his face. </p><p> </p><p>"W-where did that come from?!" He squeaked. </p><p> </p><p>"I knew it! You two see each other at Hinata's house every afternoon, you're a lot closer than usual lately, and the other day I caught you guys holding hands on your way to morning practice! You two are dating, aren't you?" This time it was Tanaka who spoke up, an excited tone in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>Somehow, Kageyama and Hinata grew even redder, though they didn't deny anything. The rest of the team, including the coaches, took their unresponsiveness as confirmation and gave cheers and whistles to congratulate the two. </p><p> </p><p>"Now, now, don't forget! We had a bet on this, so start paying up!" Yachi yelled above the commotion with a shit-eating grin on her face.</p><p> </p><p>The team all groaned. Somehow, it was always either Yachi or Yamaguchi who won all their bets. </p><p> </p><p>"WAIT, YOU BET ON US?" Hinata exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>"Duh, who else would we bet on? Tanaka-san and Shimizu-san?" Tsukishima remarked, earning him a karate-chop on the head from Tanaka. </p><p> </p><p>Despite being on the opposite side of the room, both Yamaguchi and Yachi heard Tsukishima and smirks grew on their faces. </p><p> </p><p>"You wanna bet on that, Tsukki?" The freckled boy asked, a challenging smirk on his face. </p><p> </p><p>(In the end, Yamaguchi and Yachi both won that bet <em>again</em> after Tanaka finally managed to ask Kiyoko out.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>honestly i dont know if this is how karaokes work in Japan, i based all of this on my knowledge on karaokes lmao</p><p>hope you enjoyed this fic!! I'll post chapter 2 (aka the aftermath, though its short) eventually, but i rlly needed to he able to accomplish something today so here :)) </p><p>- demo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>